SPIDERMAN TRIPLE HYPER ACTION WEB BLASTER'™
y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y ;y SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. ;y SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. e job in a library and lives in an apartment nea ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.f Draw CSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.. Perso ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.nality At time ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.mpassion and desire to please enSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.frontational and used to blending into the backSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. slacking off at work, he is a coffee aficionado, lover of foreigSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.g to try just about anything at lSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™. Powe ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.rs and SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.Abilities The highlight of his ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.person lSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.ies in Papyrokinetic ability. Quite recently he disSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.covered his talent in maSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.nipulating and enchanting paper. This can be used to generate or enchant the objects he creates not limited to: aniSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.mals, weapons, or static objects. The aura around these objects are strengSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.thened into multiple layers, possible for both a rough surface and thicSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.kness similar to metal. The creations are subject to both time, water, and fire w ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.eakness. Time spent learning more, however, typically only results in playful endeavors of folding origami. The power is linked within his hands, most notably the left. As for other talents, he is remotely fit and able to ru ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.n a good distance. He is also first aid certified to cure minor and some major injuries, he often caries a small patch kit in his bag in case of emSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.ergency. This does NOT count in the case of CPR because kissing the mannequin was just too lewd for him to muster. Relati ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.onships As a young man, Tohma is sexually repressed in a lot of areas. He comes off as clumsy and awkward. His recent relationships have be ☀SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™.en fleeting and short-lived.